Confession
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: *I DON'T OWN DURARARA* Rated T, why? It's always like that. AU. OOC, maybe, tried my best. SHIZAYA, highschool. Also, beware horrible summary. The class gets a new teacher, and afterschool, something slips up that asn't supposed to be said. Part one of the series, Undying Love, two more parts to come


**AN: I actually worked on this during the beginning of school, whenever I got bored. Hurr hurr. I DID pay attention…kinda. I still got good grades though! I'm a nerd, okay? I wrote this on folder paper, and it is *counts pages* eight and a half pages, back to back. SHOCKER. I hope it's more than 1,000 words.**

***Puts On FF***

**Hooray! It's 6 pages when typed out! And it's 2,705~**

* * *

Confession

All chattering together in class, they awaited their new teacher to arrive. Every group was talking amongst themselves about different subjects. In every group of students, each was unique. But what was most 'special' was a group of four boys.

One of them sat an eager, Brown-haired boy with glasses, covering Brown eyes, Shinra Kishitani. "Who do you think our new teacher is?"

"I don't care as long as the teacher is good." The Blonde-Headed, and Hazel-eyed, Shizuo Heiwajima puffed out.

"Don't know." Kadota replied simply.

But the remaining of the four had stayed quiet. Instead of answering, the red-eyed raven was just sitting down at his desk, whilst looking outside with a blank stare and no focus point. Occasionally, the boy would blink as he unintentionally drummed his fingers on the desk, while the other had his hand in it as it rested.

"Izaya?" Shinra called, as all their head turned to the day dreaming, future informant. "Umm, Izaya?"

"Oi, _flea!_" Shizuo growled.

"Wha-huh?" He replied as he turned to them, while blinking back into reality.

"Pay attention, flea."

"What's wrong Izaya?" Shinra had asked him, with a hint of concern in his voice. "You normally don't space out like this, unless it's about…um, you know…is it?"

In reply, he nodded and once again, turned to blankly stare outside, but closing his eyes this time, to try and focus on what he was just thinking about. About the love he could never have and wanted, but accepted anyways.

* * *

All talk had come to a sudden stop, when a tall Male in a suit came barging in. "Hello everyone, my name is Yatsu, Nai-bu. But you are to refer me as Yatsu Sensei." He announced, as he wrote his name on the board.

He turned to face the class to see some students snickering at his name. He instantly shot them an intense glare, causing them to stop and shake in fear. "Since I am here, you all will be rearranged in _my_ way."

The way that it went was that everyone had to stand up in one area of the room. Then he'd point to someone and tell them to sit wherever they had to. In the front row, was the ones that looked like delinquents and all the way in the back were the 'good' and 'behaved' looking ones. So, thanks to this, Shinra was separated from Kyohei, Shizuo and Izaya. But worst of all…

"Eh?!" One of the students yelled out, causing the teacher to glare at the student. "B-but I-it'll b-be t-trouble if I-Izaya and S-Shizuo sat next to each other! They'd _kill_ each other and destroy the classroom!"

"Too bad!" He hissed, if they cause any _ounce_ of trouble, they'll be sent to the principal's office!"

"You better not cause be any f trouble, you s flea." Shizuo growled at him, with Izaya still looking out the window, as he had gotten a window seat, once again, with Shizuo sitting right next to him.

"…" Izaya didn't even make a sound or even _move_ when Shizuo had told him them. The future-Dept collector had found this odd but just brushed it off.

"No witty remark? _Good._ Don't even _dare _bother me."

Throughout class, Izaya didn't bother to pay attention or even talk to anyone throughout the whole class. And with the school dance coming up, tons of girls and even some guys came up and asked him to be their date to the dance. But Izaya had just brushed them to go to an isolated location to b alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Izaya! Izaya!" A voice called from behind. The raven stopped a turned to see Shinra running to him, with Kadota trailing right behind.

"Yeah?" He plainly answered, once they had caught up to him.

"About earlier…do you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, it's not good to bottle up your feelings." Kadota agreed.

"I know, but what's there to talk about? He hates me."

"That's not the point, Izaya!" He snapped, but immediately calmed down afterwards. "Besides, you can change that."

"How?"

"During class today, he didn't throw anything at you, nor did he get angry…for the most part."

"Hmm, that's true." He muttered.

"It's a start, Izaya."

"Yeah, you'll get him eventually." Kadota agreed.

"I doubt it! He'll never love me back. I mean, we're both guys and he'll _never_ stop hating me."

"Izaya! It's possible! He _will_ love you eventually!"

"And who's crazy enough or messed up enough, for the flea to love?" A gruff voice asked, as all their eyes went wide.

"_How much did you hear?!_" Izaya snapped in a panic.

"Whoa, calm down flea. I just heard 'he will love you eventually'." He stated calmly, with no hint of anger. "Always thought that you were gay, never knew it was true." He continued, snickering at the future informant.

Embarrassed, a light lush appeared on his face, as he stuttered, "A-am not!"

"You so are, don't deny it." He replied, laughing at the raven. "The blush on your face proves it."

"St-stop laughing at me!" He yelled, his blush turning darker with anger and embarrassment.

"If I hadn't known any better," he spoke up with a smirk that had replaced his laughter. "Then I'd say you were in love with me."

His eyes went wide at what he just said. '_Fuck…_' He looked away in embarrassment, as what Shizuo Heiwajima just said, was true. His eyes returned to normal with the blush, still staining his face.

"But that's not the case, right flea?"

'_He still has that stupid smirk on his face, it's usually me._'_ I now understand why he hated it._ Izaya thought to himself, still looking away as he fiddled with his hands.

"Flea?" He called. "That's _not_ the case, right?"

Still silent, the future debt collector had received his answer. "Are you _fucking_ serious?!" He growled, now with his anger rising, causing Izaya to take a few steps back…surprisingly, in fear. "I'd _never_ love you back!"

Izaya then lowered his head so that his bangs had covered up his face, so no one sees how he'd felt. _I know, Shizuo, I know…_

"Tch, I'm out of here." He mumbled to himself as he left, not seeing the tears that had threatened to fall from the raven's eyes.

"I-Izaya…?" Shinra called out to him, with great worry in his voice, as he approached him.

"I-I, I t-told you, d-didn't I?" He cried out in pain, as he burst out crying as he dropped to his knees, with hands covering his face.

"Izaya, give him some time…" Shinra cooed as he crouched down next to him while patting his back, with Kadota rushing over to him to comfort him as well.

"No! H-he will never love m-me back!"

"Izaya…" Kadota breathed out, as he stared down at the shattered raven.

* * *

"Hey Shizuo!" The future doctor greeted him in the new day.

Sitting down, Shizuo turned to see his friend, Shinra. "Yeah, hey." He replied, once he had snapped out of his thoughts. "How come you were late today?"

"I had to go back for my bag, I had forgotten it again." He lied.

"Really? You normally wouldn't have taken this long. What happened?"

"Err…" '_What should I say without mentioning Izaya? I know Izaya doesn't want me to tell Shizuo about this._' "I…needed to…get milk?"

"Hmm, okay. Do you still have the milk?" He asked, with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh…no, I um, it's at home…in the fridge."

"Aw, shame." He said, turning away as his eyes dulled.

"Err, yeah…"

The bell had just rang, signaling the start of class. The students started piling in, with their teacher coming in after a few moments to take role.

"…Heiwajima, Shizuo?" He called, once it was his turn.

"Hai!" He shouted.

"…Kishitani, Shinra?"

"Hai!"

"…Kyohei, Kadota?"

"Hai!'

"…Orihara, Izaya?"

…

"Is Orihara, Izaya here?"

All heads turned, excluding Shinra, in the direction of Izaya's seat. In it, was nothing.

"Hmmm, he's not here, he was yesterday. Hope it doesn't turn into a habit.

'_The flea's not here? How did I not notice? He even sits right next to me! Is that why Shinra was later than usual?_' He thought, without even realizing that he was thinking about Izaya, more than he should.

* * *

"_Izaya?" His mom shouted. "What happened?"_

_Apparently, Mrs. Orihara had seen her son crying as he arrived hours late. So naturally, she would be worried for him._

_But instead of answering, he just continued on running to his room._

"_Izaya!" She shouted after him. _'Oh no, if he's upset now, he won't like the news I'm gonna tell him now.'

_Upstairs in his room, behind a closed door, Izaya had still been sobbing about what had just happened three hours ago. During those hours, he had been at Shinra's, while he had been comforted, well tried to have been comforted. _

_But those attempts went unneeded, because all those attempts did nothing to help him in any way. Clearly, he had still been crying into his pillow, stomach down._

"_Izaya?" His mom called, as she opened the door and closed it behind her. "I have to tell you something." She sat beside him, careful not to shake the bed as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Sorry 'to kick you when you're down.' This was why we were teaching you English thesse past few years, to get you ready for your father's new job, which will be at his new Headquarters which is in New York City, New York, in the US."_

'_I couldn't even tell Shinra this morning, when he came dropped off my medicine._' He thought as he sighed, with tears swelling in his eyes. '_I can't believe I'll never see them ever again. Especially…_' Tears then started spilling out, as he pulled his phone. '_S-Shizu-Chan._'

He pulled up Shinra's contact, and sent him a message, saying:

Izaya: No need to visit me, I feel fine.

He waited a few minutes until he finally messaged back.

Shinra: You sure? You looked awfully sick this morning.

A little hesitant, he replied back.

Izaya: Yeah, I just want to be alone for the rest of the week.

'_It'd be better if they don't find out._'

Shinra: K, I'll tell everyone else. You'll come back tomorrow, right?

Izaya: No, I won't. I'll be home.

Shinra: But you'll come back on Monday, right?

Frowning at the message, hesitantly sent his next one. '_Sorry Shinra._'

Izaya: Uh, yeah, sure.

Shinra: Great! See you there!

Izaya: Yeah, see you there.

* * *

Saturday Morning at the airport, the ex-Raira student, Izaya Orihara, looked around to see him off. '_Of course not, I didn't tell anyone after all._'

"Izaya, honey!" His mom called for him.

"Coming!" He yelled back, as he ran toward her with his backpack and rolling bag, following. '_Good bye Japan._'

* * *

"Orihara, Izaya?"

Shizuo looked to see the desk empty. '_Hmm, that louse still isn't here, wonder what he's doing…Wait, why do I even care?_'

"Pssst, Shizuo!" Shinra called quietly.

He looked at him in a subtle manner, to signal him that he was listening.

"Have you seen Izaya? You haven't killed him yet, right?"

"Of course not!" He hissed. "And no, I haven't seen him!"

"Oh…okay." He replied with disappointment in his voice. If the person who sees him everyday hasn't seen him at all, then that means something had happened to him, even if he had said that he was okay in his text, which was two days ago. '_Izaya, you care coming back, right? I hope nothing has happened to you._'

* * *

Hours later in John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City. The ex-Japan resident skimmed the crowds, observing how they acted and what they looked like. '_It's very different here in…America. But there are similarities. Hopefully, I'd be able to start anew. And mostly, forget about…Shizu-Chan. I-I just…I just couldn't stand it…when he…he t-told me those things. It was the worst thing ever._'

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii!" Mairu called for him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Mairu?" He wiped his tears away, seeing a few droplets.

"Aren't you missing your friends and humans back in Japan?"

"Oh not really~! Besides, there are _way_ more people here!" He lied with a fake smile. "Just forget Japan, ne~?"

"How come?"

"Bad?" Kururi asked.

"It's for the better~"

"How?"

"Just _forget_ it." He hissed softly. Obviously, Izaya did _not_ want to remember Japan and that something bad had happened when he was still there. '_If I don't remember Japan, then I won't remember Shizu-Chan's rejection, right?'_

And obviously, the rejection was messing him up.

* * *

On the following Monday, Shinra, Kadota, and surprisingly, Shizuo, were waiting for Izaya at their usual spot. But when he didn't show up, even if he the bell was about to ring, they just decided to go back.

"But Izaya _promised_ that he'd be here!" Shinra whined.

"He's _Izaya,_ of course he wouldn't keep his promise." Shizuo growled, trying to hide the fact that he had missed him.

"But he keeps his promises, if it's me!"

'_Still, considering what happened four days ago, I shouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up a for a week._'

* * *

By the time it was time for roll call, the three boys had noticed that he still wasn't there, but what was odd, was that Yatsu sensei hadn't called his name, and Shinra had noticed this.

"Err, Yatsu Sensei, you forgot to call Izaya's name. Even if he isn't here, you still have to call his name." Shinra stated, while raising his hand high.

"Why do I have to say his name, if he doesn't go to Raira Academy?"

"W-what?!" Shinra exclaimed as his eyes grew to dinner plates with mouth gaping wide open.

'_D-did he j-just say t-that I-Izaya isn't c-coming b-back?! B-but, w-why?!_' Shizuo thought, with a shocked expression. Anyone who had looked at him would obviously see that feeling of need and loneliness on his face, but his classmates had the opposite reaction. They had said stuff like, 'Good Riddance.' '_I-is it my fault?_' Still not believing the fact that he's not coming back, a frustrated and confused Shizuo, muttered out, "Fuck."

'_Izaya…why? Why did you leave?_' He took in shaky breaths and breathed it out, in a futile attempt to rid the aching feeling in his chest. '_Izaya, I promise I'll find you and bring you back._'

He nestled his head in his arms, with tear-brimmed eyes. '_Dammit, why only now? Izaya, I'm sorry but…I think I've fallen for you._'

* * *

**Izaya: **Hah hah! Wow Shizu-Chan, never knew you were so…so, LAME, when it comes to romance~

**Shizuo: **Shut up, stupid Louse.

**Puffy Bunny: ***Writes in random title* There! Done~ Oh, and if you're wondering what 'Nai-bu Yatsu' means, it means 'naïve guy' in English; I used the English to Japanese dictionary online.


End file.
